


Vanilla Bean

by WhySoSeven



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, i can explain, i know its a oneshot but there will be more, radiodust - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhySoSeven/pseuds/WhySoSeven
Summary: Alastor decides to try his hand at pet names and inadvertently offends Angel Dust. Rated T for swearing and there's suggestive content if you close one eye, tilt your head, and squint.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 407





	1. Let's Try This Again!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiderProvider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderProvider/gifts).



> Okay so here's the dealio. This IS a oneshot, however there are two versions. This was a request from our dear SpiderProvider, and the first draft went a tad off the rails. A 1.5k word fic was going to end up twice that, and instead of comedic fluff it was turning into pure angst. However! I still want to post it, so it will probably be chapter 2 of this fic. I'll just keep the two together.  
> With that said, hope you guys enjoy because I had way too much fun writing this.

Alastor sat on the edge of Angel Dust’s bed, waiting ever so patiently for the spider demon to finish his morning routine. Why Angel Dust couldn’t just roll out of bed looking dapper as ever like the rest of them was something Alastor couldn’t fathom, but far be it from him to question a professional’s methods. Especially considering he was dating said professional.

The two had been together for about a month now. Though they were taking things slow (to Alastor’s relief and Angel Dust’s annoyance), it was turning out to be quite the experience. Dating wasn’t something Alastor had tried since he was alive, and even then his dates rarely left in one piece. But this, this was worth keeping someone around for. Since settling on that, Alastor had been more open with his desire to keep Angel Dust close. He was often asking him to accompany him on small errands, his rounds around the hotel, little things just to spend time with him. It was how Alastor showed affection. Angel Dust was louder with his sentiments, things like gifts and verbal affirmations. Though the two didn’t quite line up, there were no doubts between them on the others devotion. That being said, far be it from Alastor to not make an effort with something new. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when Angel Dust stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed save for his blazer. Alastor watched as he strode over to the dresser, humming softly to himself as he pulled one of the drawers open. The smile that permanently graced his features darkened a bit. This was his favorite part.

“Good morning, my dear! I trust you’re nearly ready? We have quite the day ahead of us!”

Angel Dust yelped and spun on his heel, scrambling back a bit. His eyes narrowed when he recognized the source of his panic, straightening himself up. “Jeses, Al, warn a guy next time! Gonna put a goddamn bell on ya or something.”

“My sincerest apologies!” His expression made it clear that he was not at all sorry, he was sure. “I just came to see if you were ready!”

“Ready?” Angel Dust pulled his blazer on, fiddling with the buttons. “Ready for what?”

“Why, the grand day I have planned for us of course!” Alastor stood and strode over, taking one of Angel Dust’s hands and placing a chaste kiss on the back of it. The strong scent of vanilla assaulted his nose, making him scrunch it up a bit. No doubt one of the beauty products Angel Dust wore religiously. Well,  _ that _ was less than pleasant, he wasn’t one for sweet smells, but it did give him an idea. “Are you ready to go, my vanilla bean?”

Angel Dust froze, staring at Alastor. For a moment Alastor was proud of himself, since clearly he had said something to fluster the other demon. However, it became apparent that this was  _ not _ the case when Alastor realized that Angel Dust didn’t look shocked, he looked offended.

Very,  _ very _ offended.

“The fuck did ya’ just call me?”

Alastor tilted his head a bit, hoping his confusion wasn’t  _ too _ obvious. “Vanilla bean? I was under the impression that you  _ enjoyed _ pet names.”

“Vanilla means plain and boring.” Angel Dust jabbed a finger at Alastor’s chest, eyes narrowed. “You callin’ me plain and boring, chuckles?”

“Not at all!” Alastor threw his hands up in defense, smile tightening just a tad. “But don’t you think this is a bit of an overreaction?”

“Oh, I’m overreacting, am I?” Angel Dust put his upper hands on his hips and crossed his lower arms. His ability to pay attention to the placement of all of them at once always amazed Alastor. A smirk crossed his lips, one of devious intent that Alastor didn’t trust for a second. “Ya know what? You’re right. I’ll try not to overreact from now on, my dearest manilla folder.”

Alastor bristled at the clearly mocking pet name. “Is that  _ really _ necessary?”

“Oh baby, you should calm down.” Angel Dust patted his cheek, smirk spreading into a grin. “Don’t  _ overreact _ , my diet coke.”

Alastor’s eye twitched as static filled the air. “Alright, Angel Dust, you’ve made your point. That’s quite enough.”

Angel Dust gave him the most innocent look he could muster. “I don’t know what you mean, my saltine cracker. I’m just giving you pet names like always.”

“You know full well what you’re doing.” Alastor paused for a moment, considering his options. Unfortunately there weren’t many. “But I suppose if you’re unwilling to give up the ruse I’ll just have to ignore you.”

Angel Dust snorted. “Yeah, you do that, steamed white rice. Now, what is it you’ve got planned?”

“Oh, nothing too exciting, I promise.” Alastor straightened his tie, regaining his composure. “I just thought I’d give Niffty a break from the kitchen today. How would you like to cook dinner with me?”

Angel Dust raised a brow. “You cook?”

“Of course I cook,” Alastor said. “I thought today we could do so together. It’s been a while since I’ve had my mother’s jambalaya, and I’ve been craving it something fierce.”

Angel Dust paused, giving himself a moment to process. “You mean the jamabalaya you refuse to give Niffty the recipe for? The top secret one?  _ That _ jambalaya?”

“That’s the one!” Alastor confirmed. “If you’re unwilling then I will simply have to make it myself. I just thought--”

“No!” Angel Dust cut him off, waving his hands a bit. “No, I’ll make it with ya, if you’re sure. I just… I dunno, I didn’t expect you ta be willin’ ta share that with me.”

“Oh, I’m not!” Alastor grinned. “The spices used are going to remain a secret, of course, but you can help me with the rest!”

“Yeah, okay, that makes more sense.” Angel Dust glanced at the clock by his bed with a frown. “But dinner is like nine hours from now. What are we doing until then?”

“Oh, my dear, it takes  _ all day _ to make.” Alastor folded his hands behind his back and strolled to the door, twirling his microphone between his fingers. “If we want it finished in time we need to start  _ now _ .”

“Wow, okay,” Angel Dust blinked. “Lead the way then, Wonder bread.”

Alastor rolled his eyes before walking out of the room and towards the kitchen, Angel Dust following close behind him. Whether the spider demon realized it or not, this was actually a fairly grand gesture on Alastor’s part. To allow him to participate in something so sacred was no trivial matter, Alastor just wished he didn’t insist on tainting it with this little game of his.

A game two could play at, if he was going to be this insistent. 

“So, my perfect suburban Repulican, what in all is  _ in _ jambalaya?” Angel Dust asked. “I’ve never actually had it. Or any real creole food, to be honest.”

“Oh, nothing special,” Alastor replied, tone nonchalant. “Sausage, chicken, onions, celery, peppers, shrimp, rice, and an assortment of other ingredients. It’s actually a fairly simple dish, my mother just preferred a slow cooked broth. I figured while we waited for that to simmer we could make some rolls. Does that sound good, my dearest filet mignon?”

Angel Dust quirked an eyebrow. “Yeah, maybe you should leave pet names to me, Al. I ain’t food.”

“Oh really?” Alastor let his voice drop an octave as he spun in place, pressing the tip of his microphone under Angel Dust’s chin. He backed him against the wall and leaned in close, watching his partner’s eyes widen as he spoke in a low purr. “Because I could just  _ eat you up _ .”

Alastor watched as Angel Dust’s pupils dilated and a dark blush spread all the way to the puffed fur on his chest. Oh, now that was satisfying. No wonder Angel Dust enjoyed it so much. Alastor pulled back before Angel Dust even had time to respond, turning away to hide his smirk. That should shut him up for at least a few minutes.

As he continued towards the kitchen he heard Angel Dust’s footsteps quickly fall in line behind his own. Well, he had recovered more quickly than Alastor had anticipated. No matter, at least he was quiet. 

“Gotta admit I didn’t see that one comin’, tap water. Didn’t think you had it in ya.”

Alastor let a groan slip through his lips. Clearly he had gotten a little ahead of himself. “I see you’re unwilling to give up on your newfound hobby.”

“Oh yeah, no chance in hell, concept of Kansas,” Angel Dust cackled. “Ya can fluster me all day, baby, but’cha ain’t gonna make me stop.”

“I’m seeing that now, yes.” Alastor couldn’t help the soft smile that played on his lips. Despite it all, Angel Dust’s antics were quite endearing. “Is this something you plan on keeping up for the rest of the day?”

Alastor could practically hear the grin in Angel Dust’s voice. “You know it, bleached white rice. Gotta get back at you somehow.”

Alastor sighed. “I suppose it can’t be helped. I’ll just have to work around it.”

“Hey, not my fault,” Angel Dust chimed. “Remember, you picked me.  _ On purpose _ .”

Alastor looked over his shoulder, giving Angel Dust only a fleeting glance of the raw affection in his expression. “Yes, yes I did.”


	2. The Original

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes with new relationships communication can be a struggle, and this can lead to some serious issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I finally finished this. 3.7k words of pure angst. Enjoy my misery.

Alastor was never one to show affection. Why would he be? Romantic interest wasn’t something that was common for him and, on the rare occasion that it  _ did _ happen, he wasn’t quick to allow himself the indulgence. No, affectionate displays were unnecessary, a show of weakness for all to behold. Though he had to admit there was an art to it, it wasn’t an art he felt the need to add to his current skill set. That was, until he met Angel Dust.

They had only been dating for about a month now, though it may have been more accurate to call it a tentative partnership. Alastor had to admit that he was hesitant to dive head first into this newfound relationship, though given Angel Dust’s behavior the feeling was clearly not at all mutual. Unlike Alastor, Angel Dust was a  _ master _ in the art of courtship. He was always finding new and extravagant ways to display his affection. From thoughtful gifts to creative pet names, Alastor could honestly say he had no right to ever doubt Angel Dust’s sincerity, even if it wasn’t something Alastor always understood. However, Angel Dust did not feel the same way. Rather than trusting that Alastor cared for him he constantly begged for reassurance and, lately, even that seemed dissatisfactory. Angel Dust had been  _ moody _ , snapping at little things and pushing for more reassurance than usual. Clearly Alastor’s methods were less than sufficient. 

But how to remedy the situation?

He had made several attempts to show his devotion, but so far they had all been for not. Such actions as giving Angel Dust far more time than he had ever considered giving to another being yielded disappointing results, as did his frequent offer of favors. He personally found the act of completing tasks for someone else to be far more intimate than words or gifts, but clearly his view on the matter was one he held alone. The only other thing he could think of was following his partner’s lead and showing affection the same way he did. However, this was easier said than done. Alastor wasn’t exactly one for gift giving or grand gestures, at least not ones that were often appreciated. Maybe something simpler, something verbal? Angel Dust did seem to express quite a bit of affection through pet names, maybe Alastor could attempt to return the favor. Something simple, yet endearing. Something to get the point across. 

Whatever it was Alastor wanted to do, he had to think of it quickly. He was currently walking the halls to Angel Dust’s room, hands tucked behind his back. His fingers fiddled with the stand of his microphone, acting as a release for the unease building in his stomach. Something this simple should not have been nearly this unsettling, and yet here he was fretting over something silly. Relationships sure did strange things to normally rational people.

He didn’t bother to knock as he entered the room, the humidity and sound of running water hitting him immediately. Ah, Angel Dust must have been in the shower. Well, Alastor had nothing against waiting. He strode into the room, taking in the scent of vanilla that hung in the air. Fat Nuggetz looked up from their pig bed, snorting softly before nestling back down to sleep. The pig had long since become accustomed to Alastor’s comings and goings, going from squealing and ducking in terror every time he entered the room to barely acknowledging his presence. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, humming softly to himself as he waited. It wasn’t long before he heard the water stop, followed by a soft shuffling in the bathroom. Alastor smiled to himself, perking up just the slightest bit.

“Did you enjoy your shower, darling?”

He winced as he heard a crash, followed by Angel Dust’s cursing. “Shit! God damn, Al, don’t scare me like that!” Angel Dust poked his head out through the bathroom door, fur still dripping wet. “Warn a guy next time you walk in, yeah?”

“My sincerest apologies.” Alastor stood, glancing his date over. “I thought I’d stop by for a moment to check in on you.”

“Oh, bullshit.” Angel Dust disappeared back into the bathroom, waving a hand to motion for Alastor to follow him. Alastor hesitated before treading in, relieved to see Angel Dust in a silk bathrobe. At least he was decent. “Ya checked on me like, two hours ago. Whaddya want, smiles?”

“I can’t get anything past you, can I?” Fondness crept into his smile as he leaned against the bathroom counter. He watched as Angel Dust propped one foot on the edge of the sink, using his fingers to work some kind of white goop into his fur. Whatever it was it smelled strongly of vanilla, no doubt one of the many beauty products he kept handy. Maybe he could incorporate that into his plan? “I was simply going to ask if you would like to accompany me to dinner tonight.”

Angel Dust raised a brow at him, pausing his ministrations. “What, like a date?”

“Exactly like a date!” Alastor’s grin widened a notch. “It occurred to me that I have yet to initiate one, so I figure it’s high time I did! What do you say?”

Angel Dust gave a funny smile, going back to his post-shower routine. “Ya know what? Sure, why not. Sounds fun.”

“Excellent!” Alastor felt something swell in his chest, something that made him just a tad giddy. “A date it is. I already have a restaurant picked out, so you need not worry yourself with any of that. Just meet me downstairs when you’re finished getting ready and we’ll be on our way.”

“Well don’t I just feel like a fuckin’ princess?” Angel Dust’s tone was genuine, he was clearly pleased. “Yeah, alright. I should be done in fifteen or so.” 

“Wonderful!” This was it, this was the perfect moment. Alastor hesitated before planting a chaste kiss on Angel Dust’s cheek, hoping the gesture was as meaningful as he intended it to be. “In that case I’ll see you in a moment, my vanilla bean.”

Angel Dust froze, furrowing his brow. He looked at Alastor, almost looking  _ offended _ . “Did… did you just call me  _ vanilla _ ?”

Hm. Now that was not at all the reaction Alastor had been anticipating. “Yes?”

Angel Dust straightened, narrowing his eyes. “Vanilla’s boring, are you callin’  _ me _ boring?”

Oh, oh no. “What? No, absolutely not! I personally find vanilla to be quite flavorful! One of the few sweet things I find myself enjoying from time to time, in fact.”

Angel Dust snorted, rolling his eyes a bit. “Yeah, it’s also slang for plain.”

“I assure you that wasn’t my intent,” Alastor said, his smile a tad strained.

“I figured that out.” Angel Dust gave him a coy smile, more than likely not recognizing his distress. “Why don’t ya leave the pet names ta me, my manila envelope?”

Alastor wasn’t sure why, but that dig drove through him like a knife through his chest. He felt his eye twitch, and it took far too much effort to keep his tone up to its usual levels of cheer. “That may indeed be what’s best! I’ll be waiting downstairs, you may join me when you’re ready!” He didn’t wait to see Angel Dust’s reaction as he whirled around on his heel and strode out of the room, eager to put distance between himself and the situation. Well  _ that _ had been disastrous, Alastor hadn’t been aware that you could mess up something as simple as a pet name.

He made his way downstairs, once again tucking his arms behind his back. No matter! It had been but a simple fumble, an oversight on his part. Clearly pet names were not his forte, he would stick to something else. Perhaps the date in of itself would suffice. He hoped so, he wasn’t much willing to stick his neck out again any time soon.

Alastor didn’t have to wait long before Angel Dust was strolling down the stairs, wearing an absolutely stunning pink evening gown. The color was darker, almost a magenta, with sheer fabric that shimmered in the light. The cut was clearly meant to be provocative, seeing as how the dress was strapless with a long split running up the thigh. Of course, such things didn’t quite register with Alastor, but even he couldn’t deny his date looked breathtaking. The soft click of heels filled the room as Angel Dust made his way to Alastor’s side, gaze far to suggestive for comfort.

“Are you ready to go?” Alastor asked, doing his best to ignore Angel Dust’s obvious intentions.

“You bet’cha, Wonder bread.” He responded with a wink. 

Alastor bristled at the clear jab. Ah, so they weren’t dropping this. Very well, he would just have to ignore it. He forced his smile a tad wider before offering his arm. “In that case, let’s be off. Our table won’t be taken, it  _ is _ reserved after all, but the less crowded our venue is the better.”

Angel Dust didn’t hesitate to take the offered arm. “Couldn’t agree more, unseasoned chicken breast. Let’s head out, yeah?”

“Of course, my dear.” Alastor did his best to suppress the static produced from his irritation. If he just ignored it it would be fine. Angel Dust would surely grow tired of this little game of his soon enough, Alastor just had to wait it out. He had  _ ample _ self control, so this was a simple enough task for him.

He just had to keep telling himself that as he led Angel Dust to the restaurant he had picked out. No one stopped him as he walked right past the line waiting to get in. One of the many perks of his infamy was that he never had to wait to try a new dish. His personal favorite moments were those when the owners threw out patrons to make room for him in an attempt to keep  _ themselves _ from ending up on the menu. As if they were anywhere near up to his standards. 

He pulled a chair out for his date, making sure he was seated before taking a seat himself. The bottle of wine he had requested for the evening had already been placed on the table along with a couple of glasses, much to Alastor’s delight. Angel Dust was far too busy looking around the restaurant to take note, eyes wide in awe as he took in the atmosphere. Alastor watched his expression closely, anxious to see his final reaction. He had chosen an authentic Italian restaurant or, at least, it was authentic as far as he could tell. He had to admit he wasn’t as well versed in his date’s culture as he would have liked, but regardless he hoped he had chosen well. Judging by the grin that slowly crossed the spider demon’s face, it would appear he had succeeded.

“Al, this place is  _ amazing _ !” He looked to Alastor, unable to hide his excitement. “Is this  _ new _ ? Where the hell did you find this place?”

“Oh, it took some scouring, that you can be sure of.” Alastor opened the bottle of wine and poured them both a glass, pride evident in his tone. “But I believe I’ve discovered a hidden gem, one that should live up to your standards.”

“Hidden is right,” Angel Dust said as he took his glass of wine. “Where has this place been all my afterlife?”

“Anxiously awaiting your arrival, I’m sure,” Alastor chuckled. “So, I can assume it’s to your liking?”

“Oh yeah, steamed white rice, ya done good.”

The sound of a record scratch filled the room and Alastor briefly felt his eyes turn to dials. The sound caught Angel Dust’s attention, enough so for him to look up, but luckily Alastor caught himself just in time to flick his eyes back to normal.

Angel Dust raised a brow. “You, uh, you alright over there?”

“Oh but of course!” Alastor flashed his signature grin. “Just fine and dandy, excited to finally have you here!”

“Oh! Yeah, okay, that makes sense.” Angel Dust picked up a menu, glancing it over. “Happy to be here, babe.”

Alastor felt himself relax the slightest bit. That was a normal pet name, normal pet names were definitely something he could handle. “I’m glad to hear that, ma chérie.” He let a small, fond smile play on his lips as he sipped his wine. Now that Angel Dust had ceased his antics, Alastor could finally sit back and enjoy their date.

“Are you ready to order?” A waitress had made her way over to their table, some type of reptile demon by the looks of it.

Angel Dust sat his menu down, flashing Alastor a cheeky grin. “I’m ready if you are, Dove soap.”

That was Alastor’s breaking point. Patrons stopped as loud, angry static filled the dining hall. He stood abruptly, the feet of his chair screeching across the polished floor. He felt his smile twitch, and from the petrified look on the waitress’ face he could only guess how fed up he looked. “Oh, I believe I’m  _ ready _ alright, ready to leave! Enjoy your dinner, my dear, because this evening you will be dining  _ alone _ .”

To say Angel Dust looked confused would have been an understatement. Alastor only caught a glimpse of his lost expression before he turned away and made his way towards the door. “Al baby, wait, hang on! Where the hell are ya goin’?!”

“Back to the hotel!” Alastor called back. “I have work to do, and I’ve  _ clearly _ wasted my time here.”

“What the hell does that mean? Alastor!” Alastor heard Angel Dust get up before the restaurant door slammed shut behind him. He was under no obligation to stay and explain himself, and so he didn’t plan to. Angel Dust could spend his own time fretting over what he had done wrong, just as Alastor had done earlier in the day. Maybe then he would understand why time was such a valuable thing to waste, something Alastor had done plenty of lately.

He walked quickly, already halfway down the street before he heard the door to the restaurant open and slam shut again. The clack of heels on pavement was quickly approaching, something he did his best to ignore. Maybe if he didn’t acknowledge the problem it would go away on its own, the problem in this instance being Angel Dust.

“Alastor,  _ fuck _ would you slow down already?” He heard Angel Dust panting as he got closer. “If I fall and break an ankle that’s gonna be  _ your _ fault, motherfucker!”

Alastor neglected to respond, though he felt his ear flick. He simply kept his pace, refusing to look back.

“God damn it, Alastor  _ stop _ !” He only stopped when he felt a hand grab his shoulder, making him stutter as he was pulled back. He spun on his heel, using the end of his microphone to shove Angel Dust away.

“I believe this is when I remind you to observe the  _ five foot rule _ , Angel Dust.” He felt his grin twitch, his eyes narrowed in a glare. “I don’t recall offering any permissions to touch me, you’d do best to think carefully before doing something so brash in the future.”

“Five foot ru-- Alastor I’m your  _ boyfriend _ !” Angel Dust threw his hands up in exasperation. “I thought we were  _ past _ all this shit, what the fuck is goin’ on with you?!”

Alastor felt himself go rigid at the word “boyfriend”. He sneered, watching Angel Dust recoil. “I believe I’ll leave  _ you _ to do the work for once and  _ figure it out _ .”

“Hey, that ain’t fuckin’ fair and you know it!” Angel Dust’s eyes narrowed and he jabbed a finger towards him. “Ya can’t just flip out outta  _ nowhere _ an’ expect me ta just figure it out, that ain’t how this shit works!”

“Oh is that so? Because that’s what I’ve been doing for the past  _ week _ !” Alastor snapped.

Angel Dust looked incredulous, waving his arms a bit. “Al, what the fuck are ya  _ talkin’ _ about?”

“I’m talking about  _ you! _ ” The vacuum-tube sound effect fell away, leaving his voice as bare as he felt. “I’m talking about your moping and snapping all of the time! I’m talking about nothing I try  _ ever _ being good enough to satisfy you! I’m talking about the one time that I step out of my comfort zone, that I try something I’m  _ certain _ you’ll enjoy despite my own personal reservations, and you see it fit to spit it right back into my face!”

“What are you…” Angel Dust trailed off, Alastor could practically see the wheels turning in his head. After a moment his eyes widened. “Wait, hold on, is this about the pet name thing?”

“I don’t know what  _ else _ this would be about,” Alastor retorted.

“ _ That’s  _ why you're upset?” Angel Dust rubbed his face. “Al, I was messin’ around, it was  _ funny _ . Learn ta lighten up a little!”

“It wasn’t funny to  _ me _ .” Alastor tried so very hard to keep the pain from creeping into his voice, but he was well aware of his failure. “I took a chance for you, this whole  _ relationship _ has been me taking a chance for you, and I don’t appreciate being treated like a fool.” He stopped, looking down with a soft, defeated sigh. “If I’m honest, I’m believing more and more that this has been a mistake. You would be much better off with someone more competent in these matters, I’m sure of it. I’m well aware that you could have nearly anyone of your choosing, and I believe now would be the time to utilize that resource.”

“What? Al, what are ya sayin’?” Angel Dust’s expression fell as the meaning of Alastor’s words dawned on him. “Wait, are… are you breakin’ up with me? Is that what this is?”

“I suppose I am,” Alastor said, “if you could even consider what we had dating.”

“Of  _ course _ I do, Alastor, ya don’t gotta do this.” Angel Dust’s expression was pleading, heartbreakingly so. “It’s just a little hiccup is all, we can work this out. Why don’t we sit down and talk about it, yeah?”

“Talk about  _ what _ , exactly?” Alastor looked up at him, his ears pressed back just the slightest bit. “About how nothing I’ve done has been enough? About how I can spend all the time with you in the  _ world _ and it still won’t satisfy you? About how I’ve completed every task you ask of me and then some, done every little favor, and it isn’t enough? How it never  _ will be _ enough? I believe the situation has been made clear, my dear.”

Angel Dust furrowed his brow. “Alastor, what are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about how I’m not  _ like _ you,” Alastor cried. “I’m not good at grand displays or gift giving, I’m not good at expressing how I feel about people, about  _ you _ , and all of my efforts have been for not. I’ve tried to show you the only way I know how, and it’s not good enough. All it’s done is cause both of us misery.”

Angel Dust’s eyes widened. “Wait, that’s what that was? All the checkin’ up on me and doin’ my chores an’ shit, that was you tryin’ ta be sweet on me?”

“I don’t know what else it could have been,” Alastor sighed. His eye twitched as the sound of Angel Dust’s laughter reached his ears and he shot the spider demon a soft glare. “I’m sorry, is something about this  _ funny _ to you?”

“Yeah, it is, I’m fuckin’  _ stupid _ ,” Angel Dust said. He went up, wrapping his upper set of arms over Alastor’s shoulders and his lower set around his waist. Alastor made an attempt to pull back, but this only caused Angel Dust to snort and pull him closer. “Hey, stay put will ya? I’m trying ta apologize.”

Alastor looked up at him, expression unamused. “Does that really require my being held captive.”

“Yeah, as a matter o’ fact, it does.” Angel Dust planted a kiss on Alastor’s nose, watching in amusement as it scrunched up. “God fuckin’ damn. You ain’t got no business bein’ this adorable, you know that?”

“ _ Excuse _ me?”

“You heard me. Now hush up and listen.” Angel Dust gave him a fond smile, placing a hand on his cheek. Alastor couldn’t help but relax slightly into the touch. “I’m sorry, alright? Really, I am. I didn’t know that was how you show people ya love ‘em.”

Alastor’s eyes widened. “ _ Love _ ? I never said--”

“Shush.” Angel Dust put a finger to his lips. “I ain’t done. Like I said, I didn’t know, and that’s on me. That doesn’t mean you’re not good enough, that means I was bein’ a jackass an’ ya got every right ta tell me off for it. But, if it’s okay with you, I wanna try this again. Ya think you can give me another chance?”

Alastor hesitated a moment, considering his options. On one hand, he had just laid his heart bare in a way he was far from used to. If anything, his usual course of action right now would involve doing away with Angel Dust and ensuring no one ever located his body. On the other hand, he  _ did _ like the idea of things working out. Truth be told he never  _ wanted _ to leave Angel Dust, he just simply hadn't known what else to do. After a moment he gave a small nod. “Yes, I… I think that’s something I can manage.”

Angel Dust grinned. “Glad ta hear it, chuckles.” He kissed Alastor’s forehead before letting go, offering his hand. “Now whadd’ya say we go back in and eat? Not gonna lie, really cravin’ that Italian right about now.

Alastor smiled before taking his hand. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, darling.

As they strolled back into the restaurant, Alastor couldn’t help the butterflies that filled his stomach. This, this was what he wanted. An enjoyable evening with his partner, relaxed and free of the tension that had been haunting him. Things weren’t perfect, and perhaps they never would be, but right now they were okay and he was happy with that. Maybe it would turn out alright after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! Hope you all enjoyed it because I will not be adding more. If you liked it, remember to leave a comment.  
> Stay classy, y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap! Follow my tumblr for updates and tidbits ( https://sevensstories.tumblr.com/ ), or join my discord for general shenanigans ( https://discord.gg/3wycXNv )  
> Stay classy, y'all!


End file.
